The Blue Faction: Apocrypha
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Zelretch decides to have fun with the Great Holy Grail War. So, he decides to create a Third Faction, the Blue Faction with individuals Zelretch forced to work together. Rated M for Mature. Naruto/Harem and other Pairings.


**Chapter 1: The Start of Blue**

**AN: Before the story starts, I will like to thanks my new friend/brother Jonathan Matute for showing me this challenge story. It got my attention and look forward on writing this story and see where it goes. Now the story will be a little AU, some OOC, and interesting developments along the way. **

**Now enjoy the first chapter :)**

**...**

** Knock You Out by Bingo Players **

"Yo blonde! Wake up! Its morning," A female voice called out, getting the young man to open his eyes from the sun light and young woman that woke up.

The young man had sun kiss blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and black boxer shorts. He was soon greeted by one of his two girls and smiled as he got up out of the bed to greet his girl.

"Hey Joan," The blonde-haired young man said with a yawn and got up out of bed.

Joan is a young woman with short cut white-blond hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black dress of some kind and hold her dark blue coat with black fur in her arms.

"I guess I must have overslept," Naruto said as he yawned from his late night of working.

"You damn right you did, but I can't blame you. Just don't make bad habits, but I guess we can work around those habits for our own," Joan offered with a smirk.

Naruto had an idea what his girl was offering, but now wasn't the time.

"As good that offer is and will be, but I afraid we'll have to do it another time as you know how Heph can get when she misses out," Naruto explained.

Joan groaned at this but agreed and made sense which will be fun with three instead of the two of them. So, yeah there's that.

"Fine, fine, fine. I can wait but no walking out of it, my fox," Joan said as lead down and up close to Naruto.

"I won't and look forward to it, my witch," Naruto said with a smirk before the pair's lips touched each other, kissing for a second and parted ways.

"Meet you at the dinner room," Joan said as she left with sway of her hips and smiled that she is getting her fox a good tease.

"That woman," Naruto said with a smirk, knowing the tease and deiced to get up for the day.

The blonde smile as he gets ready for the day and started to remember his new life.

Naruto's life in this new world started with him traveling the world looking for a way back home but found none. As time passes, he enjoys the new world and keep on traveling. He would go around, seeing different cultures and learning languages, he would find out about the magi and other beings in the world, and from there work as a mercenary on occasions but only doing jobs he agrees. He spends two years like that and uses his Senjutsu, noticing the difference there is to the world when hearing Gaia telling him to kill humans, but he ignores it.

On occasions, Naruto feels himself being pushed towards certain places where he tries to help people, like a Counter Guardian, but different since he can refuse to do certain things like killing innocents. It was like a line between being influenced like Shiki and Jeanne D'Arc were. He also acts like a Pseudo-Counter Guardian since he unintentionally connects to the Counter Force with his Senjutsu, in a similar way to Enkidu, but receiving an extra in power when facing threats to humanity.

During the third year, Naruto continues with his life and several months later he decides to participate on one of the Subcategory Grail Wars, in which he summons Jeanne Alter Avenger as his servant. They win, and own well-earned catalyst. He had fought the Archer Servant, the King of Heroes Gilgamesh, won after hard fight and steals Merodach that became his Noble Phantasm.

Months after became the beginning of the fourth year Naruto being 20 years old and Jeanne staying as his familiar for life they are enjoying.

Naruto had two familiars living in his home in Japan. His reward from the Subcategory Grail War, a piece of the Dunscaith Castle with a rune mark written on by the Shadow Warrior Queen herself. He smiled as he kept that piece and know it would be very useful for something later.

During a month after the war, Naruto was called by a good friend of his. He happened to be close friends with Waver, being the one who taught a lot of magecraft to the blonde. Waver asked Naruto to help him after Iskandar's cape was stolen from his vault and meet the Lord's student, Gray as well who he meets a few times. Their adventure leads them to meet the Faker Class Servant, later against Doctor Heartless and the rest was interesting. After some fighting and beating the heartless doctor, Naruto makes a contract with the servant and become his second familiar.

In fact, Naruto was heading downstairs to see his second familiar at the dinner table with Joan, waiting for him. The Faker was mature woman with two different color eyes, one pale grey with a slight of goldish tint while the other is blue and has black hair that reaches to her midback. She wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and white shocks. This was the Faker Class Servant or knows Hephaestion (Twin Sister) and Iskandar's Shadow.

"Morning Naruto. Long night?" Heph guested as she watched her shared master/lover getting breakfast ready and cooked for them.

"Yeah, long night, Heph," Naruto said as he starts to cook up breakfast for the three.

"Again, avoid those bad habits if you can," Joan said with a hidden smirk, having some ideas which was unnoticed.

"You don't say," The black-haired woman said with raised eyebrow, knowing what her fellow familiar meet by that and was not surprise.

Soon enough, Naruto came into the dinner table and handed out breakfast for them to enjoy. The three enjoyed their meal with each other's company and has the small talks go about. They shared a few laughs when remembering those funny moments and just hang out like they always do.

After breakfast and cleaning up around the house, the three started to relax in living room and watch a few shows on TV before a letter appeared on the blonde's lap. This got their attention on the sudden appears of a letter.

"Are you expecting mail today, Naruto?" Joan asked, wondering about the letter that was here.

"Not that I know of, but let's see who sent it," Naruto replied as he opens the letter and started to ready with his girls looking at it as well.

The letter said;

_"Dear Naruto, you are probably wondering about the letter that suddenly appeared on your lap, well to answer that you first need to know that I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and if you know who I'm then that will answer your first question. The reason of this letter is to inform you that I'm in need of your talents for a certain job that I'm sure it might interest you, and in case you are wondering what I'm offering you. Well, let's say I might help you find a way back to your home dimension, don't surprised that I know as a user of the Second Magic, recognizing a being from another dimension is easy for me. If you are interested, come to Clock Tower in London and ask directions for my office. I assure you that you won't regret it._

_ P.S. And please leave those lovely girls of yours at home. There are other people I hope to introduce you and I believe keeping the existence of those girls a secret now is for the best."_

Naruto stand up after reading the letter and, "I need to go and get ready for a trip to London."

The blonde immediately rushes to his room, getting his things and preparing for a trip. The two servants walked into the room to see their shared master/lover in work, wondering what was going on?

"So, what's up?" Joan asked.

"I'm getting ready for my trip to the Clock Tower in London," Naruto replied, finishing his packing.

"Another job if so, we should get packing as well," Heph said.

"No, the person that summon me wanted you and Joan to stay here for me meet some people. It seems the Second Magic user, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, might have job for me," Naruto explained, remembering that he heard about the user of the Second Magic, never meet him, just knows him through reputation and lessons from his friend at the Clock Tower.

"That's a shame and we were getting into some good things later on." Joan said with a groan, being a little down at this.

"Maybe, but it can't be help and please understand that I will take you both with me, but for some reason I have to agree with Zelretch and ask you two stay here," Naruto said.

"Alright, but I still don't like it," The Avenger servant said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe, but I wonder on who you will meet, Naruto? There are a few Mages that you have or haven't met yet," Heph said, wondering on who the blonde will meet in London.

"I wonder the same thing too and will have to have to find out for myself soon enough," Naruto replied.

**Time Skip **

After getting his ticket for his flight to London and saying his goodbyes to his lovers, we now see Naruto walking through the streets of London and start making his way towards the Clock Tower. The blonde now wore a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, black jeans, combat boots, some bags, and orange scarf around his neck that was made for him. He kept walking and thought over some things, mostly about the possibility of going back to his home world.

The blonde tried to find a way back after a long way but never found answers and now it seems the Second Magic user might have his answer. Naruto might take the trip back home, but something was stopping him from thinking over the top of it as he begins to love this world and what joy he grains here. True, he'll miss some people in his home world and some sadness will come, but anything can happen and let's move on as something was happening.

Before Naruto could ask around on where Zelretch's office was located, trying his luck with Waver, but never got to it as a big bang noise ringed through the building and some shouting got his attention to see what was going on.

The blonde walked into the room to see a familiar face that he knows all to well fighting a new girl he never met before. He saw his friend Luviagelita Edelfelt or Luvia for short, who was great friend to him as he meets her and spend a lot of time together through his study in the Clock Tower. Luvia was fighting a girl, close to her age with twin tail black hair and blue eyes. Also, some other people were there which the blonde didn't know, but soon saw a familiar face which cause him to smile.

"Hi, Gray," Naruto greeted, getting the said girl started to get nervous on seeing the blonde again which he smiles, and she return it from seeing him again.

"Hi, Naruto, it's good to see you again," Gray greeted with a smile.

"It is Gray. And what's up with Luvia and twin tail girl?" The blonde asked as he jabbed his thumb at the pair fighting and were close on smashing the room.

"Miss Luvia and Miss Rin got into another fight, it's pretty normal," The grey-haired girl answered.

"Rin? Who's that?" Naruto asked, not familiar with that, but could guess that something must be going on between Luvia's family since he knows her if she against this Rin person.

"Miss Rin is a student here in the Clock Tower this yea and current head of the Tohsaka family. Also, why are here Naruto?" Gray informed/asked.

Naruto then brought out his letter and said, "I got a letter from Zelretch, informing me to come by to his office for a meeting with him and people he wants me to meet."

Gray then brought out a letter that similar like the blonde's and spoke, "I also got a letter Sir's office and was from Zelretch today. I was going to head to his office, but Miss Luvia and Miss Rin got into a fight again."

"Huh, I see. Let's stop this childless fighting," Naruto said before he walks to the pair of heiresses fighting, bring his hands up and pulled the collars of their clothes to stop their fighting.

"Okay, that's enough."

"HEY LET ME GO! THIS GORILLA/BEAR NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" The girls shouted as they were being pulled apart and away from each other by the blonde.

"Luvia its me," Naruto said, getting the other blonde to finally realizes who it was.

"Naruto~!" Luvia happy cheered before pushing Rin out of the way, getting out of the hold and takes the blonde's arm before putting in the middle of her beast.

Naruto blushed a little at this action but was normal to him as Luvia has done it more than once and his familiar/lovers done it.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you visit me or call? It was really lonely," Luvia wined.

"Well, I was busy with some jobs in Japan with Joan and Heph helping out. I got a letter to come here to the Clock Tower and well here I am," Naruto answered.

Luvia smiled, hiding her little jealous as she has feelings for Naruto and two servants have him. However, she remembers that she and Gray talk to the servant pair a few weeks ago about talking to the blonde about their feelings for him. Of course, the grey-haired girl was shy, nervous and blushed at the thought while the heiress wanted it to when a good time came. And it might come.

"I see. Well, since you are here in London, then perhaps you can compensate me for not calling by and take me out to dinner, Naruto~," Luvia offered with smile on her face as her body was moving close to the other blonde's.

Naruto blushed more, getting nervous and before he can reply, someone coughed to get their attention.

Rin had cleared her throat loudly to stop the action and get their attention.

"Sorry/Apologies," The blonde pair said as the calm down and part off, having a feeling that this talk was not done quite yet.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Rin," Naruto greeted with a bow.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Rin Tohsaka. The girl next me is my sister Sakura," Rin introduced herself and her sister.

"Greetings Naruto, please to meet you," Sakura greeted with friend smile and bow. She looked like her sister, but a year or two young.

"By her is a friend of ours, Shirou Emiya."

"Hey, happy to meet you," Shirou said, shaking the blonde's hand.

Naruto thought of the name Emiya, having a feeling he might have heard that name before, but can't quite make it out now and will look in it that later.

"Now last and not least is Caren Hortensia, friend of the family."

"Greetings and afternoon, Naruto," Caren greeted, having the looks of a priest from the church with her white hair and golden eyes.

Naruto smiled and bowed at Caren, getting a strange feeling from her, but push it aside as he looks forward to her and the rest. He thought of something and will much better sense since they are all here.

"And I take it that all of you have gotten a letter from Zelretch like Gray, Luvia, and I?" Naruto asked as he brought his letter out which the others did the same, getting all of them to wonder what the user of the Second Magic was up too.

"Hmm at this guess, I can assume that we were the people that Zelretch wanted to meet and I think the rest of our answers will be answered in his office," Naruto said, making sense of what's going on and what might happen down the road.

"Right, I will lead the way to Zelretch's office," Gray offered as the group followed her to the office of the Second Magic user was at. She may not have meet Zelretch but knows where the office was located, thanks to her on being the Lord's student.

The group shared a look with one another before nodding their heads and entered the office.

This will get interesting and the start of something big to come.

**...**

**Naruto's Harem: Joan of Arc (Jalter). Hephaestion (Faker). Scathach. Rin. Luvia. Arturia. Atalanta. Mordred. Caren. Gray. Medusa. Nitocris. Serenity. Fiore. **

** Shirou x Sakura**

** Rest TBA**

**...**

**Some Information**

**Masters of Blue **

**Naruto Uzumaki:** A ninja from another world that appeared on this world and served as a mercenary for two years for the Clock Tower. He is the winner in one of the Subcategory wars, winning with his Servant Avenger and kept her as his familiar as the two become lovers. Now Naruto with two other Servants and his allies will fight in the Great Holy Grail War.

** Rin Tohsaka:** She is a student in Clock Tower.

**Luviagelita Edelfelt: **She is a student in Clock Tower and rival of Rin.

**Gray:** She is the apprentice of Lord-El Melloi II, Waver Velvet.

**Sakura Tohsaka:** She was never sent to the Matous and grew up with Rin.

**Caren Hortensia: **She is the daughter of Kirei and adopted niece of Shirou Kotomine.

**Shirou Emiya:** He is the adopted by Kiritsugu and Irisviel, similarly to the world of Kaleid and has a little sister named Illyasviel.

**...**

**Servants of Blue: **

** Avenger (Joan of Arc): Naruto **

** Faker (Iskandar's Shadow): Naruto**

** Saber (Arturia): Shirou (E)**

** Archer (Arjuna): Rin **

** Lancer (Scathach): Naruto**

** Rider (Medusa): Sakura **

** Caster (Nitocris): Luvia**

** Assassin (Hassan of Serenity): Caren **

** Berserker (Dr. Jekyll): Gray**


End file.
